The present invention is directed to an electrical timepiece, and more particularly to an electric watch with moving ornamentation.
Children's watches with faces that are provided with some sort of drawing having movable parts, for example a face with moving pupils, are already known. These known watches are mechanical, with the moving parts being seated on the axis of the escapement mechanism, and consequently perform a relatively slow movement of approximately 15.degree. every fifth of a second. Electronic timepieces such as watches that employ stepping motors have no parts that perform a movement every fifth of a second, so that in the past electronic watches with stepping motors have not been designed to include movable figures on their faces.